Tough Luck
by devils-apprentice252
Summary: CHAPTER 4 RE DONE. FOR THOSE WAITING FOR CHAPTER 5, CHAPTER 4 IS THE UPDATE. IT IS RE DONE!
1. One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any which, way of form. Although I do own the plot in which this story revolves around.

Warning: Shounen-ai, if you feel uncomfortable around that sort of thing, click BACK and you won't have to worry.

Tough Luck.

Chapter one

A force.

An unknown plague that can sweep over you in a matter of seconds. Roughly like a disease, but incurable. The human brain cannot register what goes on in under one second. Or a millisecond.

That is what happened to them. Unbeknownst to the uncontrollable power that could rival most super-power nation army's, they were sitting ducks, waiting to be changed. For life. Forever their lives will never be the same. Some having to chose different paths in life. Some trying to regain what they once held in the palm of their hand. A task so difficult, it took them years to settle back with the real world, that they had already separated and left each others lives completely.

Forever, until now.

The streets of New York were packed, as usual. Being early in the morning, the citizens of New York were as busy as bees. Trying to get to work on time for that big raise they oh-so needed. But trying to walk anywhere in that city was literally impossible. It seemed for every step you took, you took three back. Taxi drivers were jam packed on the roads, horns were honking like it was world war two, and trying to catch a cab was beyond the question. The subway was the fastest mode of transportation for longer distances.

Unless of course, you were Serenity Wheeler.

Once a young, innocent teenage girl who was shielded from the outer world by her older sibling, was now a hard core CEO of one of the largest, and most successful banks in the state of New York. And if you think this has something to do with the unimaginable power that swept over the young group of teenagers, you're right.

Serenity was one of few that received a more forceful blow. Her life was altered dramatically. Of course, being a multibillionaire CEO, she couldn't complain how her life turned out. Serenity Wheeler had been transformed into a vampire.

And yes I know what you're thinking. She can't go out in the sunlight, and sleeps in a coffin. Well, you're wrong. Serenity was among only one hundred other vampires in the New York city area. She could walk, run and even tan in the sunlight. She could sleep on a king sized bed. And she didn't burn up and die from the touch of holy water.

Although, a couple other things came with being a vampire. One, she didn't have her own reflection. Two, she was still blood thirsty, and three, she never set foot inside a church. A crucifix was too much for her to bear.

So, to beat the city rush, Serenity simply flew.

Her day started out as usual. She made sure she arrived earlier than most of her close co-workers. She always came through the roof entrance. Upon entering the building she might pass a couple earlier risers, and she knew everyone of them personally. When she arrived at her office, or more like suit, she would check to see that her secretary had re-filled the coffee machine with fresh coffee. She would greet her secretary, asking how her days have been.

After finally arriving at her gigantesque desk, she would quickly check through her email, and sit back, waiting for the problems to start arising.

Although, today was much unlike any other. But, the red haired CEO got to work fine, greeted everyone, checked up on her secretary, and noticed her office was the way she left it last night. The only strange thing was, that she had an email from a personal.

Serenity only had certain, select people in her personal file, so it could only be a certain person out of a few. And it was. It was her older brother, Joey.

Joey was another unfortunate human to get hit with the plague like force. Unlike Serenity, he was anything but a vampire. He had no problem walking into a church and staring at the cross for hours (although why would he even bother?). He wasn't blood thirsty, and he had a reflection, and a damn nice one at that.

Joey was one of two that ended up how he did. Actually, in the group, everyone had a pair. Their were two vampires, and two of everything else. (You will find out in due time). The blonde had become so much more than he was before the incident. Before he was barely running by the edge of his seat. Having to ration his money for the month, and make sure he didn't spend to much on certain items. He lived in a four room apartment before. Bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and a small den for the television.

And now, partly thanks to having a multibillionaire sister, and to his saving up (mainly his sister) he lived in a three story house with five bedrooms, four bathrooms, two dinning rooms, two living rooms and one giant room for his piano and fireplace. Two of the bedrooms were guest bedrooms, and two rooms had attach-on bathrooms. He had a fairly big back yard, and two patios, one housing a hot tub.

Yes, Joey lived the life many dreamed of. Save those who could afford the world and then some. But with happiness came unhappiness. Joey had become immortal. And how did he find out exactly? He received a contract from the Devil, saying this and that about how his life was changed dramatically, and he would forever look like he did when the force swept through his unsuspecting body.

The only way Joey could actually die, was if he saw a picture of himself, the portrait used as the contract-sealer. If Joey ever laid his honey-brown eyes upon that portrait, he would immediately change back into the age he should have been, and lose his immortality. And if he had been around long enough, he would just drop dead on the spot.

Of course, Joey had this picture sent far, far away. In a well guarded bank. Actually, it was in the bank Serenity owned. And having connections to the CEO came in handy. As his portrait was in the most heavily guarded safe the bank housed. And this means the most heavily guarded safe the bank housed, throughout the entire globe.

So, Joey was in no danger what-so-ever, unless he pissed his dearest sister enough for her to send the picture back.

So now we head off to the blonde, living in his luxurious home, all alone, and out-of-his-mind bored. He sat on the balcony, sighing softly to himself. He missed everyone from the battle-ship. It was there when everyone had been cursed with the life they had now. He kept in touch with Serenity, as the reason of his giant house. But he had lost almost entire contact with everyone else. He knew the yami's and their lights were still together, as they could not have been separated.

Joey sighed softly again, his hair blowing a bit from the warm Chinook winds from the west. The sunlight danced off his blonde hair as if it was water. His head rested on one hand, while the other fingered the railing absently. His eyes were focused on the city beyond him, but his mind was clearly elsewhere. His eyes were slowly slipping closed, his mind slowly shutting down, and his body doing the same. At the moment, Joey looked as peaceful as a human could get.

Until the phone rang.

Jumping up about a foot in the air, Joey looked wildly around, searching for the sound that had just woken him out of a deep state of near unconsciousness. Muttering a silent string of curses, the blonde marched inside to find the damned phone. Upon finding it, Joey silently hoped that his glare would make it burst into flames, but of course he did not have that power, unfortunately. Picking up the stupid machine, Joey's mood changed slightly.

"Hello?" Joey said, in a more welcoming sounding voice. Although the voice on the other line wasn't near as welcoming.

"Hello mutt." Came a cold, forbidding voice. Joey's face instantly transformed from one to warmth and forgiving, to one of hate and anger.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Joey growled, having half the mind to hang up on the brown haired bastard. He heard a faint chuckle.

"I want a lot of things, mutt. But at the moment, I have a message to deliver to you." Kaiba said. Joey blinked. Kaiba would have probably enjoyed just skipping Joey and going to the next person. Why he would inform Joey of something, or anything except for him being a worthless mutt was unknown to him.

"And what kind of message Kaiba, cause I'm sure I've heard them all." Joey said, sounding witty yet pissed at the same time. He really didn't need this now. Of all times, Kaiba called in the hour Joey enjoyed calling his quiet-keep-away-time-from-the-stupid-world hour.

"There is a banquet. Everyone who was affected by the incident is invited, and they know who everyone is. I'm just here to tell you that.." Kaiba started, but Joey cut him off.

"Kaiba you bastard? Do you really think I need the thought of what happened to all of us on my mind for the rest of the week? You could at least give me a break once in a while!" Joey snapped.

Kaiba growled. "As I was saying, I'm just telling you that it is in a weeks time. It's being held in Moscow, Russia. You'll have more information concerning it in your email box." With that Kaiba hung up, leaving Joey fuming and eyes wide.

A meeting? Why? And there were more people affected by this incident? If there were, he wondered who his double was. He always thought Honda was, since the guy was practically his best friend. He kept in touch a little bit, but Honda never actually revealed what he was. The blonde teen composed himself a bit better, and walked towards his computer. It was a Mac, OSX edition. Very nice and Joey was very fond of it.

After a couple minutes of net-surfing, Joey decided he should check his email for the letter Kaiba said he should have. And god help him I he didn't. After looking over all his emails, Joey found one from Kaiba. It stated the usual. Hello mutt. Banquet blah, blah, blah' email it to one person, save me blah, blah, blah'. Joey quickly got the point, and a couple of minutes later, he did a quick check over of his email to his sister.

Seren,

How are you? It's been a long time since I've gotten the chance to talk to you face to face, so this is the next best thing. How is your business going? Become any more richer? Not that it's possible. Your almost as rich as Kaiba!

Anyways. I hope you're well. I am. I received a call from Kaiba a couple minutes ago about the incident a couple years ago. Apparently, there is a banquet for everyone who was affected by it. I'm supposed to email it to you and you're supposed to send it to someone else. Eventually everyone will get it. Kaiba said Yugi and his yami sent the message to him, so don't bother with those two. Here is the information you'll need to send:

What: Banquet

Why: It never said, we'd be best to just show up 

When: In one week from today

Where: Moscow, Russia. Radisson Sas Slavyanskaya hotel

Time: Whenever you want to check in. You'll have someone check up on you to inform you of further instructions.

So sis, isn't this great?! It's all-inclusive so we don't have to drop a dime! Not that it would really make a difference for you!

Well, I hope you're well, for the third time. See you soon! Call me if you get the time in your busy, exiting schedule.

Love from your greatest brother,

Joey

With that quick read over, Joey clicked send, and in three seconds flat, it was in the personals box of Serenity Wheeler.

Serenity quickly read the email, overjoyed to have her older brother send her an email. Quickly writing down all of the information, Serenity made a quick grab for the phone, knowing exactly who she was going to be telling.

"Hello, Mazaki residence, Téa speaking." A young, feminine voice could be heard. Serenity nearly squealed.

"Téa! It's me, Serenity!" the red haired CEO burst, her face splitting into a grin as she could just imagine what Téa's expression looked like at the moment. Téa actually lived in New York, but practically two hours away from Serenity by subway, and the vampire didn't dare fly such a length in broad daylight.

"Serenity! It's been ages! How have you been?" the brunette asked, elated. Serenity smiled. Her life was great. She had everything she had ever dreamt of having. Too bad Joey didn't live with her. Not having her brother there made everything a tad less exciting. Sometimes Serenity just had the urge to kick a hole in the wall, trying to replace Joey's funny, yet stupid antics.

"I've never been better Téa! I was calling to give you some important information." Serenity said, her tone dropping to a more serious one at the end of that sentence. She explained everything to her friend, knowing full well that she wasn't going to have to repeat herself.

Téa listened with anticipation. She never thought something this exciting could happen over something so traumatizing that happened before, causing all of her friends to split up. After Serenity had finished explaining, Téa needed to recap.

"A banquet? In Russia? Wow! I haven't even got anything to wear! It's cold in Moscow right?" Téa asked, absently glancing in her closet at her attire. All summer clothes, nothing that could withstand a harsh, Russian winter.

"Yeah, it is pretty cold, so you know what this means!" Serenity squealed. Téa knew what was coming.

"SHOPPING"! both girls squealed in unison.

After some more un needed, probably-heard-all-the-way-down-the-street squeals, the two girls decided to meet at Saks 5th avenue. Probably one of the most famous streets in New York, and the most expensive. But it wasn't as if Serenity couldn't afford it.

A little while past lunch time, the girls were sitting in a small, cozy café, sipping iced cappuccinos.

"So, have you heard about anyone else?" Serenity asked, the itching question stuck in the back of her mind for so long. Téa shook her head and licked some extra iced cap off of her straw.

"No, no one but you and Joey. I heard Kaiba is in Cuba." Téa said, her eyes falling on a familiar form that entered the café. Serenity, however, didn't notice. She only sighed a long, drawled sigh.

"Of course, probably having the time of his life. Stupid bastard." Serenity said, mostly to herself. Although Téa did manage to hear, but her eyes were still on the familiar form in the line up near the counter. Serenity's eyes lingered on Téa's for a moment, and slowly followed were she was looking. The CEO narrowed her eyes in confusion, and quickly darted them back to Téa.

"Who are you looking at?" Serenity asked quietly, leaning forward a little bit, as to not let her voice travel from the table. Téa blinked, and turned back to Serenity. She shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

"I don't know, but I feel like I know who it is. Like an old acquaintance." Téa whispered. Suddenly, as if out of no where, a look of pure playfulness and mischief glowed in her dull, blue eyes.

"Serenity, do you think you could get me a cookie?" Téa asked. Serenity rolled her eyes, knowing what Téa was up to. They did this when they were younger. Once they spotted someone they like, they would choose who got to go up and stand near them, listening in on their conversation. Although, Serenity didn't see the point of standing behind the mysterious stranger, as they weren't talking to anyone.

"Come on Serenity! It'll be like old times." Téa urged. Serenity rolled her eyes and stood up, gathering up her composure, she strode over to the line, ending up directly behind the person, who turned out to be a man, and he had a hood covering his hair. Serenity didn't bother to check him out at all, she wanted to wait until he got to the counter to hear his voice.

"Next. The woman behind the counter said. The man walked up. He glanced at the beverage list briefly, and turned back to the woman.

"Alright, umm.. Arlene, I'll have a coffee, black." He said. Serenity gasped. She knew that voice! But who? She took a step forward, as if thinking she could walk right through the man, turn and around and see who it was. The woman behind the counter nodded and went to the coffee machines. The man tapped his fingers on the hard counter top impatiently. After about thirty seconds or so, he changed his position and leant up against the counter, his hood falling off his head slightly.

Serenity didn't catch what his hair looked like. The woman, Arlene as her name tag read, was taking an unusually long amount of time to get his coffee, so to rest up, the mad turned slightly, wondering if the people behind him were getting annoyed with the wait.

Serenity's eyes squinted as she saw the man turn his head briefly, but snapped it back into place after hearing the woman at the counter come back.

"I'm sorry sir, our coffee machine is having slight problems, is there anything else I can get you?" she asked, batting her big eyes at him. The man looked at the board again.

"Fine, I'll just have a hot chocolate." He said, waving his hand in the air absently. The woman nodded and punched a couple numbers into her key pad.

"Ok, and your name is?" she asked, tilting her head the side slightly. The man coughed. Quickly saying his name after. Serenity cursed silently, as she missed the name entirely.

Deciding this was slightly degrading, to be spying on an unknown person when you're the CEO of a giant bank company, Serenity waltzed back to her seat and sat down, immediately bombarded with Téa's questions.

"Who was it? Do we know them? Is it a guy? Is he cute?" she asked, resting her head on the backs of her hands, her elbows propped up vertically on the table.

"No, I didn't find out. She said. Téa frowned and went back to her iced cap, as if for comfort. Serenity rolled her eyes and looked around the coffee shop, her eyes landing on the man. He was turned around fully, searching the coffee shop for a seat. The CEO gasped as she looked at his face.

Soft, pale complexion. Brown eyes. And white, long hair.

It was Ryou.

"Téa, Téa look!" Serenity squealed, not removing her eyes from Ryou, who was still searching for a seat. Téa looked behind her, and turned back. Only to whip around once more and wail loudly.

"RYOU?!" The brunette practically screamed, standing up and knocking her chair off it's balance. Serenity covered her face, not wanting to be seen with Téa in a moment like this.

Ryou's brown eyes darted towards Téa and Serenity, and he too looked speechless. Serenity looked up just in time to see Téa nearly bowl Ryou over with the force of her hug. Ryou eeped' slightly opened his arms to avoid spilling the hot chocolate on himself.

"Téa?" came his confused voice. The brunette looked up at the mentioning of her name. She grinned and pulled the unwilling Ryou over to their table. Serenity glared at Téa for being so forward, but put on a smile as she saw Ryou.

"Téa, um.. could you let go of my arm? You're hurting me." Ryou whimpered. Téa smiled sheepishly and released Ryou's now red wrist, and pulled up a nearby chair for him, which happened to of had someone sitting on it. The man fell to the floor ungracefully and glared at Téa, who was busy shoving Ryou into the chair.

"Ryou! I can't believe you're here!" Téa squealed once more. Ryou looked worried, and glanced over to the other figure at the table, who seemed less.. intimidating than the over-active girl to his left. Ryou gasped as he realized who is was.

"Serenity?" he asked, eyes going wide. Serenity smiled, happy that the attention was focused once more on her. Now, she wasn't

one to always want the lime light, but it was nice to be noticed after a strange introduction from Téa. Ryou's face instantly split into a wide grin. He shifted in his chair so he was facing Serenity squarely.

"So.. how have you been?" Ryou asked, totally enveloped in the fact that his two best friends were sitting in a café with him, after so many years of separation.

"I've been great Ryou! I'm the CEO of.."

"A bank, I know I heard! Ryou interrupted.

"Yeah." Serenity said, the awkwardness coming back full force. Ryou smiled.

"Yeah, I know this is a bit awkward, eh?" Ryou said, giggling a little bit. Serenity's eyes snapped onto Ryou. How could he have read her thoughts like that?

"I have telepathic powers, Serenity. Ever since that night, I've been able to read thoughts of those other than Bakura's." Ryou said. Serenity sighed, still unnerved that Ryou knew exactly what she was thinking. Téa suddenly piped up.

"Bakura! Oh how is he?" Téa asked, her eyes glinting in curiosity. Ryou cringed slightly.

"Uh.. he's.."

"I'm fine." Came a voice from behind Ryou. Téa squeaked and whipped around, coming face to face with the tomb robber.

"BAKURA!!" Téa screamed, jumping up from her seat and glomping the now frightened white haired spirit. Téa noticed his tenseness and released her vice-like grip and stepped back a little. Bakura shivered and pulled up a chair beside his aibou. Serenity smiled weakly, not feeling entirely comfortable with Bakura here.

"So, Serenity. I hear you're a multi-billionaire now?" Bakura said, with a smirk. Serenity nodded, folding her hands on her lap, unsure of what to actually do with them.

"Good for you. Now your mutt of a brother might be able to get out of the crack house state he was in, eh?" Bakura asked. Serenity felt anger beginning to boil up in the pit of her stomach. Ryou gasped and slapped his yami on the shoulder.

"Bakura! Don't say things like that!" Ryou hissed, sending an apologetic look to Serenity. The CEO managed to keep her control. If not, Bakura would have lost a fair amount of blood by now. Serenity was not at all happy with having the tomb robber here.

"So, Ryou, it was nice seeing you." Serenity said, coldness in her voice from Bakura's last remark. Ryou nodded and stood up, Bakura following. Serenity walked past Bakura.

"Serenity." Bakura said curtly. Serenity stopped in her tracks and turned towards Bakura, a deadly glare in her eyes.

"Bakura." She said quietly, although Bakura heard it quiet clearly. Téa coughed and stood up, quickly following behind a now very pissed off Serenity. Bakura smirked.

"We'll be seeing them soon Ryou." Bakura said, not even bothering to look at his hikari. Ryou nodded, and then turned confusedly towards Bakura.

"What? What do you mean soon?" he asked.

"For the banquet, I'll explain on the subway home."

TBC

Miho: Sorry for the abruptness of the ending of this chapter. But the stupid document manager was being a bitch and it wouldn't let me download my entire chapter. So I had to cut it in half.. but I do have chapter two coming.. in like.. five minutes after I post this one, because it sort of.. needs to be there. So, I hope you like this so far.. please review!


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any which, way of form. Although I do own the plot in which this story revolves around.

Warning: Shounen-ai, if you feel uncomfortable around that sort of thing, click BACK and you won't have to worry.

Tough Luck.

Chapter two

Seto Kaiba ran a slender hand through his brown locks. Sighing in annoyance, he wasn't having the best day of his life. First of all, he had found out about this stupid banquet thing, and being the up tight snob he was, his presence was of course much too important to actually show up. But having a little brother who had puppy-dog eyes from hell made it all more difficult for him to convince himself he shouldn't go. Of course, he did notify the mutt, just incase he did decide to show up, everyone else had better be there.

The CEO pushed himself away from his giant desk and stood up. He slowly made his way around the desk towards his mirror. He glared at the stupid piece of glass as if it would shatter in front of him. Seto hated what he had become. He was a hideous monster in his own eyes. He didn't deserve to run a company as successful as KaibaCorp.

The brunette was haunted every full moon with a horrendous evil. No, not a being apart from himself, but a different personality. A different look, and he hated every part of it. That night, on the blimp, everyone had been affected, so he had been informed, but he knew the yami's did not get affected, as they were already dead, just spirits.

The eldest Kaiba also knew that each person hit with the force, had a double. He didn't want to find out who his double was. For he was a werewolf. Every full moon he would have to hide himself away from society, from civilization, incase he were to harm anyone, including Mokuba.

Now, you're thinking, What about Mokuba? What happened to the little black haired child? Well, for one, he wasn't a child anymore. He was a fifteen year old teen, but he still had the same effect on his older brother as he did when he was ten. Mokuba had it easier than his brother though. In fact, he had it better to be entirely honest. The fifteen year old had the power most kids only dreamed of having.

Invisibility.

But, he wasn't the type of person to use it to his dirty little advantage. In reality, the Kaiba hardly ever used it. Only if he wanted to go down stairs for a snack, he might use it, just for the hell of it. He knew all about his older brothers life though. He knew the older Kaiba had tried to keep it a secret from him, but being the sneaky little brother he was, he could see Seto running towards the water, every single full moon. Yes, Mokuba knew about everything.

So he thought.

Kaiba wasn't one to keep his secret life out in the open. His monstrosity of a life, his deep down personal secrets, his company life, and his family life were all kept hidden under one cold barrier he held up strongly in front of anyone. And sometimes even in front of his younger brother.

Kaiba shook his head quickly, trying to rid these thoughts from his head. He ran another restless hand through his hair and turned quickly away from his mirror. The next full moon wasn't for another week, he didn't have to worry about anything until then.

Bakura and Ryou stood silently on the subway train next to one another. They had a very quiet ride, and one would think the two didn't know who the other was, save the fact they almost looked identical. Bakura was never one to talk much. He kept quiet and calm around most everyone. Except for his hikari. Ryou was an exception. He did have to live with the stupid weakling, so he had to talk to him sometimes.

Ryou, on the other hand, was a cheerful young teen. He had the face of an angel and the personality of a god. He looked up to everyone. He was always happy and up beat. Even when something sad would occur in his life, Ryou made it his personal responsibility to make sure he wasn't down or sad in front of anyone. Bakura could sense it though. On the outside, Ryou screamed of happiness and delight, but inside he poured out sorrow and despair. The spirit knew Ryou had something locked away in that confusing mind of his that he didn't want to show his yami.

The two teens were soon jolted out of their thoughts when a loud over head voice boomed they had arrived at their stop. Ryou quickly made his way out, apologizing to everyone he accidentally bumped into. Bakura just grunted and strode through the crowd, not caring if he knocked over a fifty year old man on the way out. The two teens walked home in silence, not muttering a single word to the other.

Ryou fisted his hand in his pocket for the keys. Upon finding them he quickly shoved them in the lock and opened the door. They're house was a reasonable size for two people. Once you entered there was a couch directly ahead, a single couch chair to the right. To the left of the couch and chair were the stairs, leading to the two bedrooms, and one washroom. On the left of the couch was the kitchen, and there was no basement.

Ryou sighed and slipped off his shoes. He then quickly ran upstairs, slamming the door to his room. Bakura stood at the doorway, motionless. Unbeknownst to Ryou, there was another presence in the house. Bakura could sense it. The yami slowly slid his shoes off and walked towards the couch, looking around suspiciously. There was something in this house other than himself and Ryou.

Bakura quietly sulked over to the kitchen, darting his trained eyes around, looking for something that looked out of place. And there he found it. An apple. It was sitting on the outside of the fruit basket. And how could it of possible gotten there? Bakura asked himself. He snatched the apple from the counter top and examined it.

This was his mistake.

Two strong arms quickly wrapped themselves around Bakura's shoulders and neck. He dropped the apple but it was too late to try and free himself. In a matter of seconds, the figure had shoved him harshly to the floor. One of the spirits arms was under his chest, and with the unknown mans knee on the hand. The other arm was twisted painfully behind his back, held in a steel like grip.

"Well, well Bakura. I never thought you were this easy to take down." Said the voice. Bakura's ears perked up. He knew that voice, it was way too familiar. Racking his brain for possible people, he soon found out that it was a waste of time.

"Don't remember me, tomb robber?" the voice hissed. Bakura instantly knew who it was. There was only a select number of people that knew he actually existed as a tomb robber, and only one person who knew how to catch him off guard.

"What do you want, Marik?" Bakura spat. He heard an empty chuckle from above.

"Oh, not much. Just wanted to drop in and say hi. By the way, I'm hungry." With those words said, Bakura's limbs were freed from the painful trap and Marik was snooping around the kitchen.

"Well, hello and goodbye. You can eat at your own house. And why is everyone in New York all of a sudden?" Bakura yelled. Marik just raised a brow at Bakura's statement.

"One, I'm not leaving. Two, I don't own a house in New York. Three, Malik, being the professional model he is, is currently doing a shoot in down town New York. So I decided to stop by."

Bakura forced himself to remain calm. He sat down at the table, carefully putting his hands on the table, as if they would grow a mind of their own and kill Marik.

"So, Bakura. You got any food in here?" Marik asked, opening random cupboards. Bakura pointed to the fruit basket, and Marik made a face.

"I want real food. Where is your hikari, he can make me something." Bakura growled. Ryou was not a slave to be ordered around. Well, not by anyone except himself. The white haired yami stood up and strode across the kitchen, opening the fridge he tossed a microwavable pizza-pop in Marik's general direction.

"Yum, these are good. Malik hardly ever lets me get any because he says they're fattening and bad for my health. Like I care." Marik mumbled, ripping open the package and tossing the frozen food into the microwave.

"So Bakura, how is your hikari anyways? As in, what is he?" Marik asked. This question had been bugging him for sometime.

"He can read minds." Bakura said offhandedly. Marik chuckled.

"Such a weakling power." He laughed. Bakura growled and stood up fast enough to send his chair flying.

"Well I don't see what's so bad about it. What about your hikari? What's he?" Bakura asked, silently hopping it was something like a werewolf, like Kaiba. Then Bakura really had something to bug the stupid Egyptian about.

"He's immortal." Marik said, grabbing his pizza pop from the microwave. Bakura just glared at the blonde.

"Well, good for him."

"Damn straight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm sure Malik is finished with his shoot, and we're heading for Moscow after this." Marik said, biting into the hot snack. Bakura said nothing and left to go upstairs. Marik smirked and exited the house.

Joey scanned his bed. He had laid out everything he thought he would be needing on the trip. Warm sweaters, one of almost every color, pants, boots, scarves, gloves, toques, and everything else a man would need while in a country with a winter as harsh as Russia's. Although, Joey had felt what the winter felt like up north in Canada about two years ago. Serenity had gone on a business trip to Montreal, in the dead of winter, and Joey had taken the stupid decision to tag along. He nearly died of the cold, and wondered how the Canadians could stand walking around in nothing but a fleece shirt and some jeans.

So, in memory of that trip, Joey didn't bother to pack any shorts, knowing he wouldn't even get the chance to wear them.

"Well, I have everything." Joey said to himself, fingering his chin. He scanned the bed quickly one last time, before running downstairs to grab his suitcase.

Serenity eyed her bag. It looked like everything necessary was packed up tightly and neatly in her suitcase. Of course, she didn't only have one suitcase. She had at least five. Hey! She was a girl with a lot of money.

The CEO confirmed her packing skills adequate as she fixed up a couple of shirts that looked a little wrinkled. After a few quick glances, Serenity giggled to herself. She picked up a small necklace from the bag. It belonged to Joey, but he had given it to her in return for her paying for his house. Obviously, in cost they weren't worth as much as each other. As in the house and the necklace. But the small strand of string with a small heart-locket attached on to it had much more sentimental value.

The young brunette glanced at the clock and sighed. She had better get some sleep if she didn't want to be snapping peoples necks tomorrow.

Marik waited impatiently outside of his hikari's dressing room door. The stupid blonde had taken more than enough time to get changed, and Marik's patience were running thin.

The grumpy blonde suddenly snapped his head up as he heard the lock on the door click. It meant Malik was done, and he could come in. Marik sighed to himself and twisted the knob.

"Took you long enough." The yami growled as he sat down on a chair. Malik just shrugged and tied up his last shoe, ready to go. He was wearing a dark, forest green turtle neck, sleeveless shirt, with some beige cargos. The yami had grown quite fond of his hikari's little form, although those thoughts were oblivious to Malik, as he exited the room not even casting a second glance at his yami.

Marik smiled as he watched Malik's tight ass through those pants.

"So, when is this Russia thing? I hope it's not in the middle of one of my shoots." Malik complained, sounding just like a snotty model would. Marik winced. He hated it when his hikari used that tone of voice. He wanted to punch something so badly when that shrill sounding sort of voice would echo through his ears. Malik noticed his yami's face.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you hated that voice." He apologized, his voice going about an octave deeper, and in Marik's opinion, it was much more sexy. He grinned.

"Mm, that's better. And the Russia thing, it's in a week. You've got no shoots, so no need to complain my hot little model." Marik said, his eyes giving that suggestive look towards the smaller blonde.

"Please Marik. You can call me whatever you want, but you're never going to get in my pants." Malik said, leaving a now very grumpy yami standing by the exit door.

TBC

Miho: Well. I hope this story is good so far. On my word program, this is twenty pages long, so I'll try to build each chapter towards this length, so it might be a while in between each update, but it will be worth it. Please tell me whether you guys like it or not. Later on there will be some Marik/Malik and Bakura/Ryou, but not yet. It's too early, and I don't want to rush into things. As for the rest of them, you'll see. And about the whole changing their lives thing. I'll make a small list of what everyone is. Just so we all know. No doubles yet thoughÉexcept one

Serenity-Vampire

Joey-Immortal

Malik-Immortal

Seto-Werewolf

Mokuba-Invisibility

Ryou-Telepathic (read minds of everyone, including his yami)

And that yami's stay the same as they were. And yes, I did not forget about the pharaoh and Yugi. They come in later. Hope you enjoyed that, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	3. Three

It indeed, had been a hectic week for the everyone. The shopping, planning, meetings and making arrangements. Joey had met up with Serenity and Téa at the airport. Marik and Malik had already left for Russia before everyone else. Ryou and Bakura had left together. Seto and Mokuba left on, what else, but a private jet. As for everyone else, well.. we haven't gotten to them yet, have we?

Russia was intolerably cruel to them. The harsh winter was very cold. It was white everywhere you looked, and the snow wasn't light a fluffy, like on movies, it was heavy and wet. And when you got it on your face and rubbed it off, it left a rash.

Serenity sighed. It had been a long flight, a long wait through customs and immigration, and they were now sitting on a cramped up bus to the hotel, instead of the nice limo that was waiting for them, and decided to leave because Joey just had to make a stop at the bathroom.

All three, as in Serenity, Joey and Téa, were sitting on one seat, crammed together. The bus smelt funny, the road was incredibly bumpy, and to top it off. It had no heat. So the three got to spend their time watching they're hot breath freeze to cold vapor in the air.

"Ah ha, yeah aye.. wanna be my lover.. ah ha ye-"

"Joey, would you please shut up!" Téa hissed, Joey's singing had now gotten on her nerves. The blonde directed a glare in Téa's direction, and huffed. He slammed his back into the seat and crossed his arms angrily.

"Oh Joey, we're no longer in grade three." Serenity said, giggling silently at Joey's antics. The blonde just mumbled something incoherent and stared straight ahead of them. Téa sighed. Maybe, just this once, she could use her power to there advantage. She had the power of creating fire. No, not with matches like normal people, but with her mind. She could hold it in the palm of her hand, walk through it, stand in it and still not get burnt.

She thought silently for a couple seconds, and decided to just make a small one, enough to heat all three of them up without the rest of the bus noticing. So, while Téa held the small fire in her open hands, Serenity had her head leaning against the window, totally oblivious of Téa.

The CEO was in a deep thought. What was this all about? Why, and why now, of all times would they be called to a big banquet in Russia. Was something going on? Would the strange force be explained, was there a cure? So many thoughts traveled through her mind. Serenity blinked. They must be getting close to Moscow. She could see lights. Or, at least she thought she could.

Serenity shifted in her seat, and looked at the little red splotch on the window. It wasn't a light, it was a reflection. It was..

"Téa what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Serenity hissed. Téa, startled, looked over to the brunette innocently.

"Just warming up." She said, holding her hands closer to Serenity's face. The CEO just pushed them away.

"Well stop! Someone might see! And besides, we're almost there." Serenity explained, her mood getting fowler and fowler by every cold, passing minute. Joey looked over, tired of being ignored.

"Hey Seren, you're right, there's Moscow!" He said, pointing outside the window. Lo and behold, he was right. In the distance there were lights, buildings and vapor rising from the ground. They were obviously close to civilization. Téa squealed, delighted, and shoved Joey over so she could get a good look at the city. Her eyes widened in awe.

"Wow, it's amazing!" she exclaimed, eyes scanning over the fabulous city. Serenity sighed, and Joey roughly shoved the offending girl off of him. Téa just huffed and turned back into her seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our flight is now ready to begin it's descent towards Moscow, please put your tray tables and seats into full upright position."

Ryou had mouthed every word of the captains directions, as he had been on too many flights to even bother counting. Bakura was, of course, sleeping soundly, his head was resting lightly on Ryou's shoulder, and his feet were up on the seat. As much as the younger of the two wanted to let him sleep, he had to wake him up.

"Bakura." Ryou said softly, moving the spirits shoulder slightly. This did nothing to wake the yami up. Ryou sighed and shifted his shoulder a bit. Ryou sighed in annoyance and moved his shoulder in one quick, swift movement. This causing the fall of Bakura's head towards the arm rest.

Although, because we all know yami's have some sort of sixth sense that can kick in like PMS, his eyes opened wide and he stopped the downward motion of his head just before he was about to hit the arm rest. Ryou just rolled his eyes as his yami sat up, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yami, we're almost there, you have to put your seat up all the way now." Ryou instructed. Bakura nodded, not really aware that he was fully awake yet. Suddenly, a tight, air restricting feeling came from the inside of Bakura's head. And it hurt! But Bakura wouldn't dare let Ryou know his ears hurt a little bit. Although it did feel like someone was trying, and failing, to drill a screw driver through one ear and out the other. He winced slightly, and this got the hikari's attention.

"Bakura? Are you alright? If it's the air pressure, chew on this." Ryou passed his yami a stick of gum. Bakura took it and looked at his hikari quizzically.

"The chewing motion of your jaw will sooth the pain in your ears." Ryou informed. Bakura nodded and popped the piece of gum into his mouth, wishing this god-damned plane would land already.

After a couple more minutes of pain enduring landing, a little longer than expected ride to the airport gate, Bakura and Ryou were finally free of the airplane prison. Bakura practically ran down the above ground tunnel that led to the airport. Once he emerged out the other end into the airport, he stopped and turned around.

"Ryou! Hurry it up already!" Bakura yelled. Ryou nodded sheepishly and lugged his carry-on. Bakura, of course, didn't make his hikari lug his carry-on, he just packed lighter. In fact, all he had was book in it. And maybe a couple of snacks. Ryou, on the other hand, had insisted that the yami be more prepared. The white haired youth packed almost everything save the kitchen sink.

Once the two were nearing the baggage claim area, Ryou stopped his yami in his tracks.

"What is it now?" Bakura asked, annoyed. He just wanted to get to the hotel so he could sleep. Ryou reached into his bag for a little slip of paper. Bakura peered over Ryou's shoulder to get a better look at it.

"It's so they know it's our luggage." Ryou informed, and threw his bag's shoulder strap over his shoulder, and continued to haul it down towards the baggage claim.

"Mokuba, calm down we're nearly there." Kaiba said, as he read his book. The CEO was comfortably seated in a plush, leather seat. His brother, who was fifteen to say the least, was acting as if he was only seven. Bouncing around, occasionally going invisible, and then appearing straight in front of his brothers face.

Kaiba growled unconsciously as Mokuba appeared once again right in front of his nose.

"I swear Mokuba, if you-"

"Mr.Kaiba, we are now beginning our descent." The captain said, poking his head through the door that separated the cabin from the cockpit. Kaiba nodded, and shot a pointed glare towards Mokuba, who hurried back over to his seat and looked out of the windows, amazed.

Once the plane had landed and parked in a private area, Kaiba and Mokuba exited the plane. It was quite comical really. The wind was blowing with a little bit of snow. Both Kaiba brothers had suits on. Not fancy-shmancy suits, but casual ones. Even though the snow was falling, the sun was blindingly bright. Kaiba pulled a pair of shades down over his strikingly blue eyes. If you could have just put the whole scene of them stepping out of the plane with the 'Kashmir' song, well, you get the point.

The brothers slid into the awaiting limo, and it promptly took off for the hotel, the bags already packed snuggly in the trunk.

"Wow, this place is awesome." Ryou said, as he opened the door to their room. It was beautifully decorated. A king sized bed was straight ahead, a TV complete with the latest game console was to the left of the bed. A bathroom was to the right. The floor was a beige carpet, and the bed was a deep red. Bakura nodded approvingly before flopping down onto the bed. Ryou set his bags down carefully before pulling out some shampoo.

"I'm taking a shower, try to stay out of trouble." Ryou said, closing the bathroom door. Bakura sighed. He wanted to go around the hotel, but Ryou failed to notice the key card was in his pocket.

The yami sat up and looked around the room. He spotted the television and the playstation2 on top of the TV. Bakura smirked, they better have his game.

And have his game they did indeed. The white haired spirit was currently engrossed in a game of Dead or Alive, that he failed to notice Ryou step out of the shower. The hikari lightly padded across the carpet, droplets of water falling off his lightly muscled body. He knelt down beside his suitcase and looked around for something comfortable to wear.

Bakura, upon hearing a little rustling sound from the corner of the room, looked over. Bad mistake. There was Ryou, simply wrapped in a towel, kneeling over beside his cloths.

"Bakura, have you seen my sweats?" Ryou asked, turning towards the spirit. Bakura just swallowed. This couldn't be healthy. The towel was the only thing guarding Ryou's pride and glory from Bakura's wandering eyes.

"No." the spirit said simply. Ryou sighed.

"Thanks, you're one in a million, Bakura." The young teenager then pulled out a pair of black pants. They were leather. Ryou blinked.

"Bakura? Did you put these in here?" Ryou asked, eyeing his yami suspiciously. Bakura shrugged and went back to his game. Ryou sighed, and slipped them on. He wasn't in the mood to look for clothes right now.

About ten minutes later, Serenity, Joey and Téa had arrived at the hotel. Téa was in awe of it's beauty, Joey was strolling around, testing out some of the comfy chairs they had around. And Serenity was forced to take responsibility and check them in. She walked up to the desk and eyed the employee.

"How may I help you, ma'am." The man asked, his voice was thick with an accent.

"How did you know I spoke English?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. The man smiled.

"I can tell. Again, how may I help you?" Serenity rolled her eyes and gave the man her ID. The man checked it, and typed a couple things into the computer.

"Ah, Miss Wheeler. You and your.. brother, are in room 325. 8th floor." The man then slid two key cards towards her. Serenity nodded and snatched them away.

"Joey, come on. We're in room 325." She said, passing him a key card. Joey nodded and took it. Téa appeared a moment later, and eyed Serenity.

"Well, did you check us in?" she asked. Serenity quirked a brow.

"No. You have your own room, Téa. Joey and I are in room 325. Meet us there later." Serenity said. She had enough of the day already, and just wanted to go to bed.

"Oh right." Téa said thoughtfully, and went off towards the front desk.

"Holy shit this room is amazing!" Joey said, taking a big look around. Serenity scowled at her brother.

"Joey, please try to act a little more mature." She said, neatly placing her suitcase down on the bed. Joey smiled sheepishly.

"Right, sorry sis." He then tossed his suitcase on the bed, quickly rummaging through the case for his swimming trunks. Serenity glanced over, and sighed.

"Joey, are you even sure this hotel has a pool?" she asked, placing her hands on her slim hips. Joey merely cocked an eyebrow at this, and blew a piece of offending hair out of his honey eyes.

"Of course they do. Every hotel has a pool. It's practically a law!" he informed his younger sister, pulling out the trunks. He then skipped over to the washroom, amazed he was actually standing in a hotel room this nice. Serenity rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. She would normally be as excited as her brother, but thoughts were plaguing her mind.

What was this meeting all about? Could it have to do with the fact she was a vampire? Would she meet other vampires as well? Serenity cringed at the thought. She hated being a vampire enough already. Just the thought of sucking someone else's blood from their necks made her shudder. It was just wrong.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by her brother bursting out of the room. Grasping for the knob, he was about to leave when he heard his sisters soft voice travel from across the other side of the room.

"Don't be gone too long, brother." She warned. Joey nodded and exited the room.

Seto was relieved as he finally let himself fall down backwards upon the bed. Mokuba had settled down and was seated in one of thee chairs the room provided, typing furiously away on his laptop. Seto looked up towards the noise and scowled at his brother.

"And you're always telling me to take a break." He mumbled, loud enough for his younger brother to look up and stick his tongue out at him. Seto rolled his eyes and let his head fall back upon the bed. He thought for a minute. He needed to relax. And what better way to relax, then to sit in the hot tub for a while.

"Mokuba, I'm going for a small swim. Do not leave the room unless it's of the utmost importance that you do so." Seto said sharply, taking a few steps to were his suitcase was seated. He opened the large bag, and grabbed a pair of trunks. Much unlike his cold, hard exterior, Seto preferred comfortable swimming trunks.

He slipped them on quickly, and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. Mokuba looked up just in time to see his brother leave. He smirked. This was going to be fun.

Seto sighed comfortably as he slid his aching body into the welcoming warm water. The soothing oils that were placed in the water now surrounded his body. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back upon the tiles that surrounded the hot tub. Just as the CEO was falling into a relaxed state of mind, he heard the door open, a bundle of footsteps, and then a splash. In fact, the splash was right next to him, and a torrent of warm water cascaded down over him, jolting Seto to a sitting position.

Scanning the room quickly, his eyes fell upon a blonde boy. More like a blonde mutt to be precise. Said 'Blonde Mutt' glared at him.

"What? Do I got something on my face, Kaiba?" Joey said, unconsciously rubbing at his face. Kaiba smirked.

"Nope. Unless you call that unruly mane of yours actual hair." He said. Joey growled and sunk lower into the water. He crossed his arms angrily.

"Listen, Kaiba. I didn't come all the way to Russia to freeze my ass off and have it handed to me on a frozen platter by you, ok?" Kaiba only nodded.

"Whatever, puppy." And with those words, he let his head fall back upon the tiles, closing his eyes. He felt the water move against his body a bit, indicating the blonde was moving around in the water. The water began to splash a little more roughly against the CEO's body. He opened his eyes to glare at the blonde, but only found him about two inches away from his face.

"Mutt?! What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Have you ever noticed how very blue your eyes are?" Joey asked, getting a little closer to the CEO. Kaiba growled and pushed the blonde away from him.

"Of course I have. They're my own eyes." _What a stupid dog. _Kaiba thought, turning around to get out of the hot tub. Joey smirked and grabbed the leg of the now angry brunette, and did the unthinkable.

He dunked Kaiba under the warm water.

It only registered seconds later, that his head was fully submerged. In the next few seconds, Kaiba had Joey pinned painfully, in a position that would never be possible to maneuver on ones own.

The younger teen had his arm pinned back behind his back, while the other was being held in a vice like grip against the corner of the hot tub, causing his wrist to press into the tiled corner.

"What in hell do you think you'd accomplish by doing that?" Kaiba hissed venomously. His mouth was very close to Joey's ear, so the mutt could feel his breath.

"Answer me, you stupid dog!" this time his voice came out a little more harshly. Joey winced as his arm was pinned even further. He shut his eyes tightly, as if expecting the pain to go away.

It didn't. But Kaiba released is now aching arm anyways. Joey whipped around, taking advantage of his now free state. He stared at Kaiba with angry, honey colored eyes.

"It was just a joke, moneybags! Don't get your panties all tied in a knot."

Kaiba just snorted in response. And soon, the CEO was out of the pool room, and on his way back to the hotel room.

Meanwhile, Joey sank comfortably in the hot tub. He knew what he did would get Kaiba angry, thus causing him to leave. Now he had the entire pool room to himself. To do as he pleased.

_What am I thinking, this is as dull as ever! _Joey thought miserably. It wasn't as fun as when the CEO was here. He sunk a little further into the water. What a boring few weeks this was going to be.

TBC

Well, I hope this deserves a few reviews. I mean, it did take me quite a while to update, but I've been busy with dreaded math homework and my other stories. But of course, I don't suddenly give up on a story half way through.. although I may have to wait a while to get back on track.

Anyways.. please review and tell me what you think!!!


	4. Four

Marik and Malik, the two who had gotten the Russia very first, where now on a crammed subway car, heading to one of Malik's photo shoots.

Marik sighed heavily. This sucked. Big time. His hikari was a big time model, and had his life practically planned out for him already. And it got annoying to have to be the one standing on the side of the stage, watching his own light get all the attention. Especially when he was the one who deserved all that attention.

In fact, it was Marik who had gotten Malik his first ever shoot, and after that, Malik sort of took off without any trouble. He had made it big within three shoots, and was now a very important Calvin Klein model, along with what had to be a million other companies.

And Malik still hadn't thanked him for getting his started off. He hadn't mentioned it once. All the younger boy could do was bitch and moan at his darker side, knowing Marik wouldn't ever do anything about it.

And to top it all off, he was currently staring at an add which had Malik's face plastered all over it. It was annoying, having two of the same faces staring at you. Wait.. staring?

"Ack! Malik, back up will you?" Marik said, noticing that his hikari's face was currently only inches away from his own.

"Hey, it's not my fault. The guy behind me is practically urging be to crawl on top of you." Malik defended, attempting to move back a little bit.

Marik swallowed. On top of him. That would be nice. _Actually, no. Me on top of him. Him sweating and moaning beneath me, eyes lidded in utter pleasure. Breath coming in short, sharp pants. Legs twisted across my hips, urging me on-_ Marik stopped himself. He didn't need that kind of distraction right now.

He shifted his hips a bit, and noticed a very, very unwelcome feeling down there. He quickly moved his hips to the left, away from his current object of desire.

"Oh god.." Marik muttered, wishing he could just die right then and there.

"Bakura! You've been playing that game forever! Get your ass off that god damned floor and do something useful with it!" Ryou barked, instantly covering his mouth as he realized what had just flown straight out of it.

Bakura put the controller down, and slowly twisted his sitting form around to look Ryou square in the eye. Ryou was currently hiding under his own immense blush. Bakura smirked evilly.

"What was that, hikari?" he asked, very amused at this point. Ryou just made a noise that somewhat resembled a muffled 'meep'.

The younger boy then turned to get off of the bed, only to have his arm grabbed, and in one swift moment, was pinned to the bed he was sitting on. Only this time he wasn't sitting, but lying underneath a very evil looking Bakura.

Ryou struggled to get loose, but his yami's grip was much to strong. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. A very hard place. The younger boy realized what kind of situation he was in, so he regained some unknown force and shoved his yami off of his shaken body.

"What the hell, Bakura? Just because I'm your hikari doesn't give you the right to go around groping me!" Ryou shouted, extremely annoyed with the spirit right now. Bakura blinked a few times. And in the time it took to pin his hikari, he was now walking out the door.

"Damn." Bakura muttered, turning back around to give his attention back to the video game.

"Hey Serenity, open the door! There are weird ass freaks in this hallway and I don't think they're exactly interested with the print on my shirt." Tea's worried yet somewhat annoyed voice traveled across room 325.

The two were soon sprawled out across the hotel room. Serenity decided to forget her worries about this meeting and let the actual excitement of being in a new country sink in. She was lying stomach down on the bed, flipping through the magazine Tea had brought up.

"Man, why do you have such a prettier room than I do? I mean, look at this stuff in here!" Tea scanned the room and then entered the bathroom.

"You have two mini shampoos! I only got one!" Tea complained. She eyed the bathroom evilly before leaving. Serenity sighed.

"Tea, if you haven't forgotten. We all brought our own shampoo so it doesn't matter how many shampoos we get in the bathroom."

Tea huffed and took a seat on the arm chair near the bed. As soon as she was about to fall asleep a wet.. something, hit her square in the face. She peeled it off and noticed a naked Joey standing across the room, rummaging through his suitcase.

Tea looked at the bed quickly to notice Serenity wasn't there anymore.

"JOEY!"

"Did you hear something?" Marik asked Malik, getting off the over-cramped up subway car. Malik shrugged and pulled his shoulder bag up higher. Marik glanced behind him, but soon ignored it.

The two men walked up the long flight of stairs. Marik stared longingly at the people on the escalator, who in turn stared stupidly back at him. Malik had refused to take the 'lazy' way up and complained that the salad he had eaten earlier was going to pack on the pounds if he didn't get enough exercise.

Marik had said this was only one flight of stairs and it wouldn't make much of a difference. Malik retorted by saying it was at least some kind of difference and then dragged his yami up with him.

"Malik, there wasn't even anything in that salad. All you had was lettuce and a light vinaigrette dressing!"

"Whatever yami. A couple of stairs never killed anyone." Marik glared at the stairs. He'd show them. Later.

After the long shoot was over, and Marik had wolfed down five doughnuts, they were back on the crowded subway car, but this time with seats. Malik had his eyes closed and looked in peaceful serenity while Marik had a backpack shoved in his face and someone's ass pretty damn close. He regretted eating those doughnuts. They were just sitting there though. No one would have eaten them. They were in a modeling shoot for Christ sakes.

"Yami, could you stop thinking so loud, is crossing over my peaceful barrier." Malik said, continuing to keep his eyes closed.

Five minutes later, the subway stopped. Marik roughly grabbed his hikari's hand and dragged him out of the car. And the stupid boy still had his eyes closed.

"Malik! Open your damn eyes! I'm not your guide dog." The fuming yami then stomped off towards the hotel. Malik was left staring at the path his enraged yami took.

"What a bitch."

Kaiba threw the door open, literally de-hinging it from the doorframe. Mokuba looked up, but quickly altered his attention back to the laptop.

After a long shower, and shampooing his hair a few times, Kaiba exited and found some casual clothes. He then grabbed his credit card and left the room again.

The streets of Moscow were busy, cold and loud. Kaiba was cold, bitchy and not feeling very talkative. He sulked down a few streets until he found a corner store. Or what looked to be a corner store.

It was a small store, with two aisles. He quickly found the counter and bought a pack of cigarettes. Sure, the things killed you from the inside out but at the moment, Kaiba could care less. He left the store and realized he had no lighter. Not exactly feeling low enough to bum a light off someone, he bought one too.

"Kaiba? You smoke?" came a thick accented voice. Very America. Kaiba turned around and saw the mutt right there, holding a chocolate bar.

"Yes, and I don't want company." He replied coolly, turning his back to the blonde. Joey walked around till he was facing the cold billionaire again.

"Just because you don't want it doesn't mean you don't need it." He said, taking a bite of the chocolate bar. Kaiba sighed. Joey then turned to the street. He looked up and down it, nothing really grabbing his attention.

"Sure is a boring city, no?"

"More like a boring part of the city. I've been to Moscow a few times, pup, and this is the slums."

"So what's our hotel doing in the slums? It's a nice one."

Kaiba sighed. The dog was too stupid for his own good.

"There's more than one side to a fence."

Joey just shrugged. Riddles were not really his forte. He said goodbye to his rival, and walked back to the hotel. Kaiba stood there for a few more minutes, and soon followed the blonde back to the hotel.

Ryou grumpily wandered through the hotel, occasionally glancing up at some stores. Most of them where written in Russian so he had no clue what he was looking at. Ryou felt a little uncomfortable around such strange things. He wasn't used to culture shock.

It felt like hours before Ryou finally found a clock again. And it had really only been 30 minutes since he last checked. He sighed and figured if he went back to his hotel room, chances were that Bakura would be out at some bar, and he could finally get some rest.

Ryou fumbled with his key card as he opened the door. And just to his luck, Bakura wasn't there. But there sure was one hell of a mess. Food was scattered on the ground. The TV was still on, and some clothes were scattered about. Nothing of his though, just some pants, boxers and a bra.

"What the fuck!" Ryou said out loud, pointing at the bra as if it had just said something to him. He stood there for a few minutes, not really processing what was going on. Some cheap whore must have been here with his yami. And he knew she would be cheap because Bakura didn't really care who it was, as long as he got some.

"Ryou?" came Bakura's heavily affected by alcohol voice. Ryou turned around just in time to see his yami push a very drunk girl down the hall and slam the door in her face.

"Hey! What about my money? And my clothes!" she screeched from beyond the door. Bakura just banged a fist on it and walked towards the bed. Ryou followed him, but kept his distance. He didn't know what his yami would do under this kind of influence.

"Umm.. yami?" Ryou poked him in the side carefully. Bakura didn't move. Ryou was about to try again when the spirit suddenly fell face first on the bed, snoring.

"Arg! BAKURA!"

Marik lifted his head up suddenly.

"I swear to god I'm hearing things." Malik rolled his eyes and quickly passed his yami on the path towards their hotel room. The two hadn't said a word to each other since the train. Malik was trying to stay calm for his rest tonight and Marik was doing it so he wouldn't strangle his hikari.

Inside the room it looked like everyone else's. One big bed, TV, bathroom. All the things a hotel room would need to comfortably have one or more people inside it. Malik quickly ran over to the bed, while Marik went over to the mini fridge.

"Damn it! Where the hell is the booze?" he asked, slamming the fridge door. Malik rolled his eyes and laid back upon the bed. He closed his eyes, soaking in the comfort. Marik stormed over to the bed and fell back. He had his arms crossed in a very annoyed manner.

"Oh, what's the matter now?" Malik crooned. He flipped over onto his side and lightly stroked Marik's chiseled abs. Marik held back a groan. Malik obviously didn't know what he was doing to his yami.

"Nothing is the matter. I'm sleep now, let's tired." He said hastily and crawled quickly under the covers, curling himself into a ball and willed himself to go to sleep. Malik sat up slightly and stared strangely at his yami.

"Maybe it's jet lag." And then he too, crawled into bed and fell into a peaceful slumber.

TBC

EEEKK! So sorry about the late update.. err.. edit. I looked at the chapter 4 and immediately re-did it. Sorry all.


End file.
